Romeo & Cinderella
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Cerita tentang bagaimana Romeo dan Cinderella merubah jalan cerita yang ada. Summary kepanjangan jadi mending baca didalam aja, ok? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Rizuka : Akhirnya selesai juga nih songfic yang baru! Yeiy!

Ame : Ini sih benar-benar lagu favorit aku nih! ^_^

Yamigawa : Apa bagusnya coba? #plak!

Rizuka : Sorry buat Hiatus yang lama banget dan sebagai gantinya aku bikin fic ini! Well, selamat membaca dan please review~! ^_^ 

Author : Merodine Rizuka ft. Merodine Ame (?)

Story : Romeo & Cinderella (Part.1)

Characters : Kagamine Rin & Len, Akita Neru, Shion Kaito

Summary : Romeo yang tidak ingin mati sia-sia hanya karena cinta yang tidak direstui dan Cinderella yang tidak ingin keajaiban berakhir pada dentangan jam ke-12. Bagaimanakah kalau mereka berdua bertemu dan mengubah jalan cerita menjadi lebih bahagia? Dan apakah kali ini mereka berdua dapat menemukan arti cinta yang sebenarnya?

**Disclaimers : Vocaloid bukan milik kami, kami cuma yang nulis fic ini~ :)**

* * *

><p>Di suatu negeri, tinggallah seorang anak perempuan bersama ibu tiri dan dua saudara tirinya. Anak perempuan itu bernasib sangat malang dan sering diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orangtua dan saudara tirinya. Anak perempuan itu bernama Rin.<p>

"Riiiin…! Kau letakkan dimana sepatuku?" ucap salah satu saudara tirinya, memperlakukan Rin seperti babunya.

"Emm… Sebentar… Sepatu kakak baru saja aku bersihkan." Ucap Rin pelan sambil memberikan sepatu itu kepada saudara tirinya.

"Riiiin…! Dimana kau letakkan gaunku?" ucap saudara tiri Rin yang satunya lagi.

"Di lemari kakak, kan sudah aku cuci beberapa hari yang lalu." Jawab Rin.

"Dasar anak tidak berguna. Pekerjaanmu itu lama sekali, sih." Ucap ibu tiri Rin yang tiba-tiba datang. "Bagaimana dengan persiapan untuk hadir di pesta dansa, huh?" tanya ibu tiri Rin.

"Sudah aku siapkan semua, Bu. Jadi, aku boleh ikut, kan?" pinta Rin. Dia sangat mengidam-idamkan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa, dan ibunya bersedia mengajaknya jika Rin bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

"Ikut, huh?" tanya ibu tiri Rin dengan nada yang terkesan ditekan. "Tentu saja…"

"Yeiy!" seru Rin senang. Ternyata, kata-kata ibunya belum selesai.

"Apa? Tentu saja kau tidak boleh ikut. Anak sepertimu hanya akan membuat malu keluarga kita di pesta dansa nanti. Kau tetap di rumah dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Ucap ibunya.

"Tapi, Bu…"

"Tidak ada bantahan, kau harus ikut aturan. Masih bagus kau diterima untuk tinggal dan hidup disini." Ucap ibunya dan meninggalkan Rin yang mulai menangis sendiri. Rin merasa sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibu tirinya. Segera dia menangis dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Ibu jahat! Kenapa aku selalu diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya? Dunia ini tidak adil!" ucap Rin kesal sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari depan rumah Rin. Seperti ada yang memanjat kearah kamar Rin. Memang, kamar Rin berada di lantai 2.

"S-Siapa itu?" tanya Rin pelan, berharap itu adalah ibu peri yang dikirimkan untuk dia seperti di dongeng-dongeng. Ternyata, yang naik malah seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Sssstt…" ucap laki-laki itu sambil menutup bibir Rin dengan telunjuknya.

"Dimana anak itu?"

"Wah, sial! Ternyata, dia lari cepat juga, ya!"

"Kalau begitu, kita akan berpencar!"

Terdengar beberapa orang seperti sedang mengejar seseorang. Rin pun sadar tentang anak yang berada di hadapannya ini. Rin mengira kalau anak laki-laki ini adalah penculik yang sedang dikejar.

"Huh… Hampir saja…" ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"K-Kau… Penculik, ya?" tanya Rin takut.

"Kalau iya?" tanya anak itu. Rin menjadi gemetaran karena takut. Perlahan, anak itu mendekat dan mengelus rambut Rin. "Tenang saja. Aku bukan penculik, kok. Sebelumnya, terimakasih, ya." Ucap anak itu.

"E-Eh?" Rin menatap anak itu dengan wajah tersipu. Saat Rin memperhatikan wajah anak itu, hati Rin menjadi berdebar-debar dengan sendirinya.

"Hei, aku pergi dulu, ya. Mau ikut tidak?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanya Rin.

"Ke taman. Aku bosan sekali kalau sendirian. Mau menemaniku?" ajaknya.

"B-Baik. Tapi…"

"Namaku? Ok, namaku adalah Len. Aku tunggu di bawah, ya." Ucapnya dan lalu kembali melompat melalui tempat tadi dia naik. Sementara Rin segera berganti pakaian dan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Cukup lama," ucap Len.

"M-Maaf." Ucap Rin pelan.

"Huh? Baiklah, ayo." Ucap Len dan lalu berjalan menuju ke taman kota diikuti oleh Rin.

Sampai di taman kota, Rin duduk di salah satu kursi berwarna silver di taman itu. Suasananya sudah sangat sepi disana, karena semua orang sedang menuju ke pesta dansa. Rin dan Len pun duduk disana hanya berduaan saja.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Len memulai percakapan.

"R-Rin."

"Oh… Kau masih menganggapku penculik, huh?" tanya Len. Rin menggeleng perlahan. "Lalu, kenapa kau duduk begitu menjauh dariku, huh?"

"Itu karena… Aku belum terlalu mengenalmu." Ucap Rin.

"Kau tidak mengenalku, huh?" tanya Len.

"Aku tahu kalau namamu itu Len. Itu saja." Ucap Rin. Len menggeleng-geleng sendiri.

"Ok, ok. Tidak apa-apa, kok." Ucap Len.

"M-Maaf… Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa tadi kau dikejar oleh orang-orang itu?" tanya Rin pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin mereka memang hobi bermain kejar-kejaran." Jawab Len asal.

"Bohong?" tebak Rin.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau menangis sendirian didalam kamarmu, huh?" tanya Len.

"Itu karena… Ibuku tidak membiarkan aku ikut ke pesta dansa. Padahal, aku ingin sekali ikut dan bertemu dengan pangeran. Mungkin saja nasibku bisa seperti yang ada di dongeng Cinderella." Ucap Rin. Perlahan, Len tertawa sendiri.

"Hahaha… Percaya pada dongeng, huh? Hahaha…" ejek Len. Rin pun menjadi kesal.

"Kau sendiri memangnya bisa apa, huh? Tiba-tiba saja datang dan masuk kedalam kamar seorang perempuan!" ucap Rin kesal.

"Itu kan karena aku terdesak." Jawab Len.

"Uh…" Rin terdiam. "Kau tahu? Dongeng itu bilang, kalau kau mempercayainya, maka dongeng itu akan menjadi nyata di kehidupanmu. Tapi, ternyata itu semua hanya bohong, ya?" tanya Rin.

"Kau mau aku membuatnya jadi nyata, huh?" tanya Len.

"Maksudmu?" Rin bertanya balik.

"Ayo ikut ke rumahku." Len langsung menarik tangan Rin dan mengajaknya ikut bersamanya menuju ke rumah Len.

Setelah tiba di rumah Len, Rin menjadi sangat terkejut melihatnya. Bangunan di depannya itu lebih cocok dibilang istana dibandingkan dengan rumah. Apalagi, setelah Rin masuk kedalam rumah Len. Dia bertambah terkejut lagi.

"Len, ini rumahmu?" tanya Rin kagum.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Len dan terus menuntun Rin menuju ke salah satu kamar.

"Tunggu!" Rin tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah pangeran Len yang sudah bertunangan dengan puteri Neru. Iya, kan?" tanya Rin, berharap Len menggeleng, tapi, Len malah mengangguk kali ini.

"Memang benar. Lalu?" tanya Len, seakan itu bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

"Kalau kau sudah bertunangan dengan putri Neru, kenapa sekarang kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?" tanya Rin panik.

"Aku yang punya rumah, aku bebas membawa siapa saja ke rumahku, bukan?" ucap Len enteng.

"T-Tapi…"

"Sudahlah, pertunangan aku dan Neru juga tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, kok." Ucap Len.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Rin.

"Yah. Kau tahu kan cerita Romeo dan Juliette?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Ya. Romeo yang rela berkorban apa pun, bahkan nyawanya sendiri, hanya untuk bersama dengan Juliette, kan?" ucap Rin.

"Nah, bukankah itu adalah hal yang bodoh? Untuk apa aku melanjutkan hubungan ini, kalau orangtua Neru saja tidak merestui hubungan kami. Iya, kan?" ucap Len dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi, tidakkah kalian berdua saling mencintai?" tanya Rin.

"Cinta itu bukan apa-apa bagiku. Mudah sekali untuk mengatakan aku cinta kepadamu, tapi sulit sekali untuk mengartikan kalimat itu. Dan menurutku, mati demi orang yang dicintai hanyalah alasan yang bodoh." Ucap Len. Rin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau hanya belum mengerti indahnya perasaan cinta itu, Len. Mungkin, mati memang bukan jalan yang baik, meskipun itu demi cinta. Tapi, apa yang dibutuhkan untuk saling mencintai hanyalah kasih sayang. Dan kasih sayang itu akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya seiring dengan waktu. Saat kau sudah mengerti itu, kau baru akan mengerti kalau apa yang dilakukan Romeo itu tidak sepenuhnya salah." Ucap Rin.

Len pun menoleh kepada Rin dengan wajah tersipu. Seakan-akan, Len baru saja menemukan apa yang dia coba untuk temukan selama ini. Seseorang yang mampu berkata demikian. Ya. Rin adalah orang yang selama ini dinantikan oleh Len.

"Hei, didalam lemari ini ada banyak gaun untuk kau pakai. Pilihlah salah satu dan kita akan segera berangkat ke pesta dansa itu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Len. Rin terdiam, tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rin.

"Benar. Tapi, sebelum itu…" Len memejamkan matanya, dan perlahan wajahnya mendekat kearah wajah Rin. Rin yang melihat itu pun berubah menjadi tersipu dan bahkan wajahnya memerah. Perlahan, Len membisikkan nama Rin.

"Rin…"

"U-Uhh… Mmm…" Rin merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Bibirnya yang halus baru pertama kali bertemu dengan bibir seorang laki-laki. Perlahan, Rin merasa tubuhnya menjadi hangat.

"Ini adalah karena kau terlalu banyak bicara tadi. Sekarang, segera ganti pakaianmu dan aku akan menantimu di depan pintu kamar." Ucap Len, bergegas menuju keluar dari kamar tersebut. Sementara, tinggallah Rin yang berdiri mematung disana. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dialaminya.

"Len… Mencium bibirku, huh?" gumam Rin tidak percaya.

Sementara itu diluar kamar,

"Rin. Hmm… Dia gadis yang selama ini aku cari. Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi dia. Meskipun, itu akan membuatku mati hanya demi dirinya. Hehehe…" gumam Len senang.

Dan malam itu pun Rin akan memulai kehidupan barunya yang sangat berbeda. Tapi, apakah akan semudah itu perjalanan cinta mereka? Sementara, hubungan Len dan putri Neru juga masih kurang jelas. Ditambah lagi orangtua Rin yang amat jahat terhadap Rin. Apakah Len dan Rin tetap mampu mempertahankan cinta mereka?

* * *

><p>Part 1 selesai~!<p>

Cuma ada 2 Part doang, sih… Tapi, review tetap di tunggu~! :) 

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf buat yang sudah request fic "Trick or Treat" sama "Rainbow Pallete" ke aku. Aku belum bisa bikin sekarang, karena aku kurang tahu tentang jalan cerita lagunya. Maybe, nanti deh. Ok? Akhir kata, revieeeew~!


	2. Chapter 2

Rizuka: Update~!

Ame: Capek sumpah gue ngetik nih chapter -_-

Rizuka: Siapa suruh jadi anak OS- #disumpel

Ame: Nyah… Disclaimer time! (bletak!) #dijitak Sora

Author : Merodine V

Story : Romeo & Cinderella (Part.2)

Summary : Romeo yang tidak ingin mati sia-sia hanya karena cinta yang tidak direstui dan Cinderella yang tidak ingin keajaiban berakhir pada dentangan jam ke-12. Bagaimanakah kalau mereka berdua bertemu dan mengubah jalan cerita menjadi lebih bahagia? Dan apakah kali ini mereka berdua dapat menemukan arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

Characters : Kagamine Rin & Len, Akita Neru, Shion Kaito

**Disclaimers : Vocaloid bukan milik kami, kami cuma yang nulis fic ini~ :)**

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi gaun pesta yang sangat elok, Rin pun keluar dari kamar Len. Berjalan dengan anggun seperti layaknya seorang puteri, membuat Len bertambah suka kepada Rin.

"Kau sangat cantik…" gumam Len kagum. Ucapan itu rupanya membuat Rin menjadi tersipu malu.

"T-Terimakasih…" ucap Rin malu.

"Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Len. Len juga sudah mengenakan sebuah jas hitam dan menata rambutnya yang tadi acak-acakan.

"M-Mau kemana kita?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja ke pesta dansa. Kau mau kesana untuk bertemu pangeran, kan? Aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu. Anggap saja kalau aku ini adalah utusan ibu perimu yang dikirim untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin ada hal seperti itu?" ucap Rin.

"Ada." Jawab Len. Rin pun akhirnya mengangguk.

"B-Baiklah. Aku akan pergi bersamamu." Ucap Rin malu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Rin menggenggam tangan Rin dengan erat dan menuju ke kereta kuda milik Len. Sebenanrnya, hati Rin sudah sangat berdebar-debar sejak tadi, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya.

Selama perjalanan, Len terus menggenggam tangan Rin. Hal itu membuat hati Rin terus berdebar-debar. Rasanya, Rin baru saja mengalami hal yang bernama "Jatuh cinta". Begitulah yang Rin rasakan saat itu.

"Nah, Rin. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap Len. Rin dan Len pun segera turun dari kereta kuda tersebut.

"Tapi, Len. Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk bersamamu kedalam? Bagaimana kalau puteri Neru melihat kita dan nantinya akan salah paham? Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang macam-macam, Len." Ucap Rin takut.

"Aku akan menanggung semua kesalahan yang aku perbuat sendiri." Ucap Len.

"Tapi…" Rin masih ragu.

"Cinderella, aku akui ini terlalu cepat. Tapi, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Len dan membuat Rin menjadi tersipu. Rasanya, seperti baru saja hati Rin terasa sangat hangat dan bahagia. Tapi, rasa ragu juga ada didalam hatinya.

"Entahlah, Romeo. Aku sendiri masih bingung. Bagaimana kalau nanti jam duabelas malam, semua keajaiban ini akan terhenti?" tanya Rin.

"Aku akan mencarimu, Cinderella." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk." Ucap Rin dan kembali menggenggam tangan Len. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Romeo." Ucap Rin pelan dan membuat Len tersenyum.

"Aku juga, Cinderella." Ucap Len dan memasuki ruang pesta bersama Rin. Banyak orang-orang yang terkejut melihat pasangan ini. Pertama, mereka kagum dan terpana melihat gadis yang sangat cantik yang sedang menggenggam tangan Len. Kedua, mereka terkejut karena ternyata bukan Neru yang datang bersama Len.

"Tidak perlu menghirakuan mereka, Cinderella. Berdansalah saja denganku sampai malam ini berakhir." Ucap Len.

"Tapi, aku merasa aneh, Len." Ucap Rin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Akulah pangeran yang seharusnya ada didalam hidupmu, Rin." Ucap Len dan membuat Rin kembali tersenyum dan berdansa lebih indah bersama Len.

Saat musik terhenti, dan jam berdentang dua belaskali, Rin dan Len berhenti berdansa. Dalam cerita Cinderella, ini adalah waktunya Rin untuk pergi karena keajaiban telah berakhir. Tapi, ternyata semua itu terlambat dan mengubah alur cerita yang seharusnya terjadi.

"Jadi, pangeran Len kini sudah tidak lagi bersama puteri Neru, huh?" terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Len. Len menoleh dan melihat Kaito berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan licik.

"Kaito." Gumam Len.

"Len! Jadi ternyata apa yang dikatakan ayahku benar, huh?" suara itu juga kembali membuat Len merasa lebih tersudut. Itu adalah suara puteri Neru.

"Oh, oh… Permainan dan kedokmu sudah terbuka sekarang, Len." Ucap Kaito.

"Len, kau ternyata hanya seorang pangeran tidak tahu diri. Seperti yang aku duga, kau tidak pantas bersama Neru." Ucap ayahnya Neru. Semua yang hadir di pesta itu hanya dapat terdiam menyaksikan saat-saat ini.

Sementara itu, Rin merasa sangat takut. Dia menakutkan banyak hal. Dia sudah hampir menangis saat ini.

"Kau yang duluan mengirim anak buahmu untuk mengejarku malam ini. Apa maksudnya itu? Kalau kau memang tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Neru, ya aku bisa saja mencari gadis lain lagi. Dan Rin lebih baik." Ucap Len.

"Benar-benar anak yang lancang kau!" ayahnya Neru hampir saja memukul Len, tapi dihadang oleh ayahnya Len sendiri.

"Tidak baik memukul orang didalam pesta orang lain. Kau punya sopan santun, kan?" ucap ayahnya Len. Ayahnya Neru hanya dapat terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi di pestamu, Kaito. Nah, Len. Ayo, kita pulang sekarang." Ucap ayahnya Len.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Rin?" ucap Len.

"Rin, apakah benar itu kau?" terdengar suara ibu tiri Rin datang. "Kau benar-benar lancang telah membuat keluarga kita malu didalam pesta ini." Ucapnya dengan nada marah.

"R-Rin…" Len terdiam karena melihat airmata Rin terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Tapi, apakah boleh aku menjadikan Rin sebagai permaisuriku? Aku rasa dia adalah gadis yang selama ini aku cari. Aku berjanji akan memberikan banyak harta kepada Ibu jika dipersilahkan." Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum licik kepada Len.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ucap ibunya Rin yang memang menginginkan harta kekayaan dari pangeran Kaito.

"Kau brengsek, Kaito!" ucap Len marah.

"Kau yang brengsek, Len!" ucap Neru marah. Len pun menjadi terdiam. Sementara, Rin hanya dapat menangis.

Setelah itu pun, Rin dan Len harus terpisah. Sama persis disaat jam berdentang duabelas kali, keajaiban akan segera berakhir. Len harus menyesali segalanya dan Rin akan dipersunting oleh Kaito keesokan harinya.

Malam hari itu, banyak kejadian yang telah Rin lewati. Dari perlakuan ibunya yang tidak adil, pertemuannya dengan Len, ciuman pertamanya, pertikaian didalam pesta, dan akhirnya besok dia harus siap dipersunting menjadi permaisuri Kaito.

"Kenapa ini semua cepat terjadi, dan cepat menghilang? Dimana keajaiban dengan akhir yang bahagia, seperti didalam dongeng? Mungkin, Len benar. Aku tidak seharusnya percaya kepada dongeng." Gumam Rin sedih. Dia masih mengenang perjumpaannya dengan Len sambil tiduran di ranjangnya. Perlahan, airmata mulai menetes kembali.

"Menangis lagi, huh?" terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Rin. Suara itu berasal dari balkon kamarnya.

"S-Siapa itu?" ucap Rin takut.

"Ini aku, Cinderella. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu." Ucap Len yang lalu masuk kedalam kamar Rin.

"Len?" ucap Rin tidak percaya.

"Selamat malam." Sapa Len sambil tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Rin di ranjangnya.

"Kau kenapa…" suara Rin seperti mau menangis.

"Aku mau mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Ucap Len. Perlahan tangannya membelai pipi Rin. Rin pun memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, kau lucu, Rin. Buka matamu." Ucap Len. Saat Rin membuka matanya, dia melihat Len sedang tersenyum. "Aku tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa kepadamu dulu." Ucap Len.

"Tapi…" Rin perlahan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Len, "Aku sudah milikmu malam ini. Berikan aku… Cintamu… Len…"

Perlahan, bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Tidak hanya itu. Len juga mulai membuka baju Rin. Dan malam itu pun, Rin memberikan seutuhnya dirinya kepada Len. Berharap, mereka akan bahagia untuk selamanya.

Sampai akhirnya jam menunjukan pukul dua pagi, mereka pun berhenti dan membuka mata mereka kembali.

"Aku adalah milikmu, dan kau adalah milikku." Ucap Len.

"Aku juga hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Len. Tidak mau siapapun, kecuali dirimu." Ucap Rin.

"Maka dari itu…" Len mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya. "Terimalah, cintaku ini, Rin." Len memberikan sebuah cincin pernikahan kepada Rin. Rin pun menjadi terkejut dan menangis.

"Tapi… Ibuku dan keluargamu nanti…?" tanya Rin pelan.

"Kita buat hidup yang baru untuk kita berdua. Kita akan membuat keluarga yang bahagia. Bersama dirimu, aku akan bahagia." Ucap Len.

"Kalau begitu…" perlahan tangan Rin menuju ke cincin itu, "Aku terima." Ucap Rin, memakai cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Hehehe… Aku senang." Ucap Len senang.

"Lalu, apa selanjutnya yang harus kita perbuat?" tanya Rin.

"Aku tunggu dibawah, Rin. Kau mengerti, kan?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Kali ini, aku akan cepat, Len." Ucap Rin.

"Aku tunggu." Ucap Len dan kembali melompat melalui jendela kamar Rin.

Setelah mengemas barang-barangnya, Rin melangkah menuju balkonnya. Hatinya sangat bahagia saat ini, karena dia dapat terus bersama Len setelah ini. Dia pun sudah meninggalkan pesan kepada ibu tirinya dan menuliskan permintaan maaf.

"Cukup lama," goda Len. Rin tertawa.

"Hihihi… Maaf, ya." Ucap Rin.

"Melompatlah. Aku akan menangkapmu." Ucap Len.

"Baik." Rin pun melompat kebawah, menuju ke pelukan kekasihnya, Len. Meskipun terjatuh, mereka berdua tetap tertawa dan berjalan. Berjalan menuju ke sebuah cerita yang baru.

"Romeo tidak perlu mati demi Juliette, dan Cinderella tidak perlu takut keajaibannya terhenti pada jam duabelas malam. Itulah cerita baru yang kita buat, Rin." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

"Asalkan bersamamu, aku yakin akan happy ending. Hihihi…" ucap Rin.

"Ya… Cerita ini happy ending." Ucap Len sambil terus berjalan dan menggenggam tangan Rin.

Sekian Fic ini~!

Thx buat yang sudah baca :)

Yamigawa: Fic incest lagi, huh? -_-

Rin + Len: Biarin aja! Wooo… :P

Rizuka: Hahaha… udah lah, itu sih masalah sepele.

Ame: Capek -_- Baru pulang dari seminar udah deadline disuruh ngerjain fic ginian. Parah nih ah…

Rizuka: Hehe… Sorry, Ame. Abisnya kamu sibuk mulu sih…

Ame: Yah sudahlah…

Rizuka: Ok, readers (mudah-mudahan ada yang mau baca) please review ya? Kasian tuh Ame kurang tidur gara-gara ngurusin beginian doang.

Yamigawa: Ga penting, ga review juga gak-#ditakol laptop

Rizuka: Akhir kata, Review ya!


End file.
